garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiminage
Chiminage Chiminage is an offering from one Garou to something else - usually another Garou or spirit - in return for some favour. The nature of the chiminage depends on the recipient and what it is being done for. Don't shy away from chiminage - it's an excellent way to garner some interesting RP! To the Sept When a new Garou arrives at a Sept, they must offer chiminage to either the Alpha or their Tribal Elder to join. This usually takes the form of teaching gifts or rites to Sept members, but can sometimes involve going on small missions for the Sept, or otherwise offering up the Garou's skills. Chiminage must benefit the Sept as a whole, not just the tribe (though often it will benefit the tribe more-so if the Tribal Elder was the one to set the chiminage). Most chiminage services take a small amount of work, and tend not to be renown gathering for the Garou in question. Examples: Teaching two level one rites to a Sept Theurge, paying for roof repair on one of the Sept's safehouses, aiding the Sept Ragabash in a scouting mission, making talens for an upcoming battle. To other Garou Chiminage to other Garou is usually a trade of favours. It's considered polite to offer chiminage whenever a Garou asks a favour from another that isn't a pack or tribe mate, and the issue isn't one of Sept security. Chiminage type will usually be suggested by the person the Garou requests a favour from. Examples: Teaching a rite in exchange for being taught one, telling the story of a Theurge's Rite of Passage at moot in exchange for the creation of a talen, money in exchange for a fake ID from a Garou's Kinfolk relatives. To Spirits Spirits are finicky and tricky creatures - though they usually aren't automatically hostile to the Garou, they are often selfish and have their own agendas and motivations. When dealing with the spirit, Garou are well advised to take a Theurge with them to help barter and make a good impression. It's generally considered polite to often a small amount of chiminage to a spirit in exchange for information or small favours (where the nearest glade is, whether a particular coyote spirit passed through recently, etc.). This gives the Garou (and the sept as a whole) a better reputation around the spirit world and will help future encounters - word gets around about the Garou's honesty. Offerings of gnosis are the most common chiminage types here. Larger favours that actually require the spirit to do something usually involve chiminage worked out in advance. If the chiminage is not followed through, the offender (and sometimes the whole sept) will suffer retribution or at least scorn from the angry spirits. Talen and fetish creation always involves offering chiminage to the spirit to be bound. Spirits on the whole tend to be jealous creatues and will take what they can get from the Garou. Some will require offers of chiminage simply to speak to the Garou, and most will hold the Garou to the letter of whatever chiminage they agreed to give. The chiminage requested by a spirit can be heavy and is not always wise or honorable to give - all the more reason to have a Theurge with you when you naviage the umbra. Examples: Planting a tree for a tree spirit that gave directions, giving a magpie spirit one piece of jewelery once a month for a year in return for it spying on an enemy, hunting down and killing five coyotes for a rabbit spirit to go into a talen.